Stories From the Nursery
by Dustwhisker The Cat
Summary: Have you ever wondered what stories queens and fathers told their kits? Well step into the nursery to find out the tales various warrior cats have told their kits over the moons! Read, review, and enjoy! -Dustwhisker
1. Tigerclaw Tells a Story!

"Daddy please tell us a story!" mewled Bramblekit.

"Yeah make it a _very _long one," mewled Tawnykit.

Tigerclaw looked nervously at Goldenflower, his mate. The two cats were in the ThunderClan nursery.

"Goldenflower I don't know how to tell stories to kits," protested Tigerclaw. "Can't you do it?"

"Oh come on Tigerclaw," Goldenflower purred. "Just do your best," she meowed as she walked out of the nursery leaving Tigerclaw alone with the two kits.

"Okay then," Tigerclaw sighed. "All right kits gather around," he commanded.

Tawnykit and Bramblekit happily bundled up to their father.

"This story is about a skilled warrior," Tigerclaw meowed. "Once upon a heartbeat there was a skilled warrior. He was so skilled that he was made deputy of his clan," Tigerclaw meowed.

Bramblekit and Tawnykit sat with large round eyes focused on their father.

"He was on his way to become a leader," Tigerclaw continued. "He had handsome dark tabby fur and a healthy ambition. But there was a problem," he meowed.

"What was it?" asked Bramblekit innocently.

"An incompetent blue fool was already leader," answered Tigerclaw. "That incompetent blue fool was the only thing keeping the skilled warrior from being a leader."

"So what did that skilled warrior do?" asked Tawnykit.

"Well," Tigerclaw began. "The skilled warrior made a plan to make sure that the incompetent blue fool was _taken care of_. He found some brave cats in a twolegplace and told them about his plan," answered Tigerclaw. "The cats from the twolegplace thought this was a very good idea and they were happy to have this skilled warrior as a leader."

"Then what happened?" asked Bramblekit.

"I don't know what happened next, the skilled warrior still needs to fulfill his plan…" Tigerclaw trailed off. Tigerclaw suddenly realized what he had just done. "Now go to sleep you little scraps," he hastily meowed. "And forget everything that I told you!" he commanded as he rushed out of the nursery.

"That was close," he muttered once outside.

**Who should be the next one to tell a story to their kits? Post a review saying which mommy or daddy should be the next storyteller!**

**-Dustwhisker**

**Next Storyteller: Sorreltail (As suggested by Dimondwing of ThunderClan)  
**


	2. Sorreltail Tells a Story!

"Okay Cinderkit, Honeykit, Poppykit it is time for a story!" called Sorreltail.

"Yay! Mama's telling us a story!" squealed Cinderkit tumbling up to her mother.

"You tell the best stories!" mewled Honeykit.

"Come on, tell us!" squeaked Poppykit

"Okay, be patient, kits," chided Sorreltail. "Once upon a heartbeat there was a little kit."

"Like me?" asked Cinderkit innocently.

"Yes she was as innocent and lovely as all three of you are," mewed Sorreltail tugging all of her kits closer to her with her tail. "The little kit decided that she would go exploring in the forest even though her mother told her not to."

"Well what's wrong with exploring a bit?" asked Honeykit.

"The forest is a very dangerous place for kits," explained Sorreltail. "It is full of things that want to _eat them_!"

All the kits gasped and withdrew a bit.

"But you don't need to worry because you are safe in this camp," Sorreltail mewed soothingly.

"What happened to the little kit?" asked Poppykit.

"I hope she did not get eaten," mewled Cinderkit looking down at her tiny gray paws.

"Well," began Sorreltail. "There was a big bad fox that wanted to eat her all up!"

"What happened?" asked Honeykit.

"The big bad fox came up to the kit and said, 'my, what a tasty looking little kit I'm going to eat you, you little morsel!'" meowed Sorreltail doing her best fox imitation.

"Oh no!" squeaked Poppykit.

"But the kit was a clever one," mewed Sorreltail. "She meowed to the fox, 'Okay you may eat me, but can I just play with this moss for a little while so that I can make my final moments the best they can be?'"

"What did the fox say?" asked Cinderkit.

"The fox thought it would be amusing to watch a kit play before he ate it so he allowed the kit play with the moss," mewed Sorreltail.

"Then what?" asked Honeykit.

"The kit squeaked and squealed happily," began Sorreltail. "The sounds of her happy playing carried far through the forest to the ears of a patrol of brave warriors."

All three kits looked up at their mother with large expectant eyes.

"The warriors then followed the sounds to the kit, found the fox, and drove it off," explained Sorreltail. "The kit was safe and she was returned to her loving mother and she never went out into the forest alone ever again. Just like you three should," meowed Sorreltail looking down at her litter.

"We won't," chorused all three of the kits.

"Good," Sorreltail mewed licking all of them between the ears lovingly.

"Now go to sleep my kits. I promise I'll tell another story tomarrow."

**Up Next: Bluefur (As suggested by: KittyLovesManga and *Pen Names Withheld*)**


	3. Bluefur Tells a Story!

"Hello kits," Bluefur purred as she entered the ThunderClan nursery.

"Hi Bluefur," chorused Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit.

"Where's Thrushpelt?" asked Mosskit. "He promised that he will tell us a story."

"He had to go on a moonlight patrol," explained Bluestar. "But he asked me to tell you a story instead."

"Okay," all the kits chorused.

"Good," meowed Bluefur. "Now this story is about a foolish apprentice."

All of the kits were listening attentively.

"This apprentice was not satisfied with the life he had in his clan, you see," meowed Bluefur. "Instead of being with his clan-mates, fighting, and hunting, he wanted to do something else."

"What did he want to do?" asked Mosskit.

"He wanted to fly," meowed Bluefur raising her paw and drawing it in an arc through the air.

"But that is impossible only _birds _can do that," meowed Stonekit indignantly.

"The apprentice knew that only birds could fly so he came up with a plan," meowed Bluefur. "While he was out hunting he spotted a pair of crows in the forest."

"Did he kill them and bring them to feed his clan?" asked Mistykit.

"He should have," meowed Bluefur. "But instead he walked up to them and asked them a question."

"You can talk to crows?" asked Mosskit.

"No," meowed Bluefur, "Only in stories you can."

"What did he ask?" asked Stonekit

"He meowed, 'Hey, crows can you help me fly? I have been seeing you do it,'" explained Bluefur.

"What did the crows say?" asked Mistykit.

"The crows immediately saw that this apprentice was an unwise one," meowed Bluefur. "But they decided to humor him. They said, 'Sure what do you want us to do?" mewed Bluefur.

"What did the apprentice say?" asked Mosskit.

"They apprentice asked the crows to grab on to each end of a stick thick enough so that it wouldn't break under his weight," explained Bluefur. "The crows did as they were told seeing the apprentice wouldn't kill them."

All of the kits were listening attentively.

"The apprentice then bit down on the middle of the stick and asked the crows to flap their wings as hard as they possibly could," continued Bluefur.

"Did he do it did he really fly?" asked Stonekit.

"Yes he did," explained Bluefur. "The apprentice felt himself being lifted off of the ground and going high into the sky, higher than any cat had gone."

"Wow…" mewled Mistykit.

"A passing thrush caught sight of the unusual scene," meowed Bluefur. "The songbird chirped in surprise at the apprentice, 'Well this must certainly be the leader of all cats!'"

Feeling a bit proud at his accomplishment the apprentice opened his mouth to boast that in fact he was the leader but as he did so he suddenly found himself plummeting to the ground because he had let go of the stick," meowed Bluefur.

"Oh no!" mewled all of the kits at once.

"Now see what this teaches us," meowed Bluefur. "You must not boast of even the greatest of your accomplishments; and I can see that all three of you will accomplish a lot when you all grow up and become warriors," she meowed lovingly to all of the kits.

"Now go to sleep my kits."

**Up Next: Brightheart (As suggested by: Icyclaws)  
**


	4. Brightheart Tells a Story!

Brightheart watched as her kits bounded into the nursery, eager to hear the story she was going to tell them.

"What's it going to be Mama?" asked Amberkit dashing into the nursery so fast that when she tried skidding to a halt she ended up sliding on a scrap of moss and tumbling over onto her back right next to her mother's belly.

Brightheart purred as she scooped Amberkit closer and waited for Snowkit and Dewkit to come in. The two brothers came skidding in, tripping over one another.

"Be careful," Brightheart chided as the two brothers nearly ran into Amberkit. "You don't want to be in the medicine den for story-time."

"Yeah I don't want to be in the _medicine den_," mewed Dewkit batting playfully at Amberkit's tail. Amberkit quickly drew it away and gave a quick glare to her brother who kept on mewing. "Jayfeather is _nasty_."

"Yeah, and he is mean too," mewed Snowkit.

"Now, if he is mean to you it is your fault for bothering him," scolded Brightheart. "Jayfeather is a great medicine cat."

Snowkit and Dewkit sat and looked at their paws looking a bit disgruntled that their mother didn't agree with their opinions.

"Shall we continue with the story then?" asked Brightheart.

"Sure!" mewed Amberkit. Even Dewkit and Snowkit brightened up.

"Okay then," meowed Brightheart. "Once upon a heartbeat there was a young warrior. This warrior one day while on patrol came upon a cocoon spun by a caterpillar."

"'Cocoon'?" echoed Dewkit.

"What are those?" asked Snowkit.

"They are made by caterpillars," began Brightheart. "Round, chubby little insects you can find during Newleaf. When they have eaten their fill on leaves the make a cocoon they sleep in, and somehow a butterfly comes out of it," the ginger and white queen meowed.

"What about the caterpillar?" asked Amberkit.

"That's the thing," Brightheart meowed. "The caterpillar transforms into the butterfly; except the warrior did not know that."

"Can you please go on with the story?" asked Dewkit.

"Of course," Brightheart purred. "The warrior saw the cocoon twitch a little bit. Intrigued, he padded over to investigate."

The kits all looked on with eager silence.

"The warrior finally saw that the cocoon was alive," meowed Brightheart. "He suddenly felt sorry that the cocoon couldn't go anywhere because it didn't have legs. He meowed, 'You know I pity you,' to the cocoon. 'You can't go anywhere unlike me,' the warrior meowed," mewed Brightheart looking down upon her kits.

"I guess that is true," meowed Snowkit. "I'm glad I'm not a cocoon!"

Brightheart continued on with her story: "The warrior meowed, 'I have legs so I can dash through the forest, climb every tree, and feel the cool breeze upon my face but unfortunately you can just stay in one place,'" meowed Brightheart imitating the warrior by tilting her head and narrowing her eyes at an unseen cocoon.

"What happened next?" asked Amberkit.

"Then," Brightheart meowed. "A butterfly suddenly burst forth from the cocoon. It was majestic with wings of orange and black. It said to the warrior, 'You pity me? Well pity me no more because it is you who is stuck on the ground while I have wings so that I can explore the skies and go places you have never gone.'"

"Wow…" trailed off Dewkit.

"The warrior suddenly felt very foolish that he had pitied the butterfly when it was really capable of something he could never dream of doing and that was flying," mewed Brightheart. "The butterfly then fluttered off until the warrior could see it no more. So do not judge by mere outside appearances, it is what's inside that counts," Brightheart meowed lovingly poking Amberkit lightly in the chest.

"Now go to sleep my kits. Love you…" Brightheart yawned.

"Love you too Mama," chorused all of the kits sleepily.

**Up Next: Squirrelflight (As suggested by: *Pen Name Withheld*)**


	5. Squirrelflight Tells a Story!

"Hello my kits!" greeted Squirrelflight as she entered the ThunderClan nursery. The sun was setting outside bringing orange light streaming into the den.

"Hello," mumbled Jaykit in response.

"Hello!" responded Hollykit and Lionkit brightly.

"Aren't you supposed to be hunting or something?" mumbled Jaykit who was lying on the ground resting his head on his small paws.

"Well," began Squirrelflight. "I'm done with all of my patrols for today and I just wanted to spend some time with my kits."

"Can't you spend time with us sometime else?" asked Jaykit unenthusiastically burying himself in some moss scraps. "I have not had a good day/"

"I can tell," Squirrelflight mewed coldly, not liking Jaykit's attitude one bit. Swiftly she plucked him out of the moss by his scruff. Jaykit gave a tiny hiss of annoyance. Squirrelflight plopped him down right next to his siblings.

"How about a story?" asked Squirrelflight.

"Yes please!" chorused Hollykit and Lionkit.

"Oh grow up!" exclaimed Jaykit turning onto his siblings. "Stories are for kits."

"And if you haven't noticed you are one," mewed Squirrelflight sharply. That silenced Jaykit. "Anyways, once upon a heartbeat there was a she-cat, an eagle, and a badger. The Eagle made a nest at the top of an ancient oak. This ancient oak also happened to be the home of the she-cat who made her den in the middle of the tree in one of its hollows."

"Is that against the warrior code?" asked Hollykit.

"What is?" asked Squirrelflight quizzically.

"Sleeping in trees," responded Hollypaw.

"I don't think so…" mewed Squirrelflight a bit puzzled. "Anyways a badger also made its set underneath the tree."

"Is that cat crazy? I mean she is living with an eagle and a badger in the same tree," mumbled Jaykit.

Squirrelflight silenced him with a cuff to the ear before continuing. "The she-cat didn't like the eagle and the badger especially since they were so close to her kits which also lived in the oak's hollow. So the she-cat devised a plan. She first scaled the tree so that she could reach the top and found the eagle there in his nest. The she-cat told the eagle about the badger. She told the eagle how the badger was digging away at the oak's roots and that the tree will soon topple over if the badger continued digging and that the eagle would lose his home. This frightened the eagle. Afraid for losing his nest he flew down and started a fight with the badger."

"What happened?" asked Lionkit.

"They both killed each other and the she-cat lived undisturbed for the moons to come," finished Squirrelflight.

"That she-cat sure was clever," yawned Hollykit.

"Of course," mumbled Jaykit. "We are more intelligent than anything else; at least most of us are."

Squirrelflight caught Jaykit shooting a glance at her as an insult but she didn't say anything.

"Well I'm going…" began Jaykit.

"Where are you going?" asked Lionkit.

"To sleep."

**Up Next: Firestar and Sandstorm (As suggested by Goldsong)**


End file.
